Mind Over Matter
by bleubutterfly
Summary: She told him it was over, but did she really mean it? If you can't keep a promise to yourself..then you're pretty much hopeless. *** In continuation of Tomorrow, Tomorrow***


_**I do not own Naruto, only my story.**_

………………………………………………………

_**2315**_-- She's unable to sleep. Which means one thing--he's coming. But, really _why _is he coming is the real question. _I ended this type of rendezvous yesterday._ So she hopes and prays that he's coming to see her because he was passing by and just wanted to say _**hello**_…..at midnight.

_**sigh**"_I don't understand how I keep getting myself in these type of predicaments." She says aloud to walls in her room as if they could sympathize with her.

_**0005-- **_

_That's funny, no sign of him, that's probably why I'm feeling sleepy all of a sudden. Maybe he changed his mind. That's unlike him, but I'm grateful. This way I won't have to prove to him that I'm serious. I swear, as soon as I get my A/C fixed I'm closing that window. _

……_I'll just sleep with my clothes on just in case._ She thinks, while lying across her bed.

_**0135--**_ She is awoken by a noise coming from her window ledge. She already knows who and what it is. So she makes sure she's fully awake and standing by the time he takes his first leap off her ledge into her room.

_**5**_….five minutes has passed and either of them has made an attempt to break the silence. She moves and relaxes her back on the furthest wall facing her "friend" and resume with their staring game…_What do he want..._she thinks.

As if sensing her frustration he decides to speak.

"Hello", he said with a smirk.

A chill went through her spine. It seems that his baritone voice still sends shivers down her spine despite her disapproval.

_This will not be easy. _She thinks, while exhaling heavily through her nose before replying….

"Hi."

He starts advancing towards her with slow and confident steps.

_**8…5…3**__ more steps before I am cornered_. She thought, so she decides to intervene.

"I thought I told you yesterday that it's over. Not our friendship, of course but this."

"This?" He said, trying to sound as if he was confused…but she seriously doubts it.

"Yes this. This as in what you are trying to do…what you are about to do…whatever it is you are attempting to accomplish in your next three steps."

He stops to pretend like he is contemplating his next move…._ 3….2…1_and she swore inwardly because he cornered her anyway just like she knew he would.

_**0230--**_ **Silence** --the silence is suffocating. A bead of sweat roll down her back as she peers into his onyx eyes and blames the lunar light from her open window as the reason why he look so appeasing to her tonight. And she curses the same open window for being his entry for all her other "slip ups" that involved him. She is growing weary of this little game.

"Remember we're supposed to be friends--"And we are" he said interrupting her. "But friends don't do what we do" she said. "I don't remember you asking for an ordinary friend." he replied with a smirk. "Do you really think I'm here just because I'm horny...Well?"

"...No..."She said softly. _Didn't see that one coming_, she thought to herself.

"It is becoming a possibility that I need you, like nectar to a hummingbird your juices keep attracting me. Considering this possibility, I have discovered yet another variable. ……..You don't know your body." He said.

"Excuse me!" She said with a huff.

"Let me finish, every time I close the distance between you and I you panic. Why do you think your hand is on my chest now?", he questioned.

"To stop you from coming closer, of course!" she explained.

"_Liar._ You do that to stop yourself. See, I think you scared yourself last time. But let's be honest here, after all honesty is one of the very reasons why we befriended each other. That night, you wanted me and I damn sure wanted you. And let's leave like that. You can think about the hidden meaning later. But at this present moment, give me the okay to indulge in you, _Lavender_. Allow me to tend to your garden. I've been waiting for another chance to give your body a lullaby. So_ Iris_, he said while unzipping her jacket. What's it gonna' be?"

_Ohhh_--she thought with lust-lidded eyes--_he got a way with words_. So what will she do? Will she stick by yesterday's promise, or will she make another promise of tomorrow? She decided to make one last attempted of getting herself out of this sticky situation…because she can feel her "junkie" ways creeping slowly back into her mind. She's been clean for a day and she would like to keep it that way.

"But I…" she starts, but he silences her with a kiss…a sweet, simple, supple kiss. Its official, this man is a drug because her eyesight went from 20/20 to tunnel vision. As he uses his knee to maneuver her up the bedroom wall she sighs out of defeat. She gazes out her open window and realizes that the witness only witness to this promise-breaking moment is the moon.

_**Dear moon**_… she says to herself… _**forgive me for I have sinned**_…. Her heart flutters when his kisses reach her neck, she continues with her silent prayer when he moves down…_**I know I was just in this same situation the other night**_…._**the same situation that I said no more to yesterday**_…She stops her prayer to take off her jacket because she doubt either of them would be patient enough to take her fish net top off too. She can feel him now; it won't take much more before she is caught up in his rapture. She decides to end her incomplete prayer because it is getting harder and harder to finish a complete sentence with this man at her fingertips. She knows what is bound to come…._hell…_he do too. Why does she keep allowing him to have her in this way? She wishes she would have stopped this a long time ago, when it was just a physical attraction. Now it is much harder to say no now that it has reach a mental level. _Could it be genjutsu?_ She knows it's a silly thought but, anything is possible when it comes to an Uchiha. Now that she thinks about it….she did woke up when she "heard" someone at her window ledge. How did he get so close to her window without her sensing him? It can't just be because she was sleeping or the possibility of him masking his chakra because it's his presence that she can feel even in her slumber. Besides…you can't mask your presence, that's an impossible. She ponders on this idea for a few more seconds before stopping his seductive advances by putting a finger to his lips. He looks at her with a blank expression before saying the one word that put all her assumptions into actual truth: "Hn."

.

.

.

.

_**Damn**_

_._

_._

_._

**…_he got me_…** she thought while making the appropriate hand signs. _Release!_

_**0030**__—_20… only twenty minutes has past since she release herself of an advance genjutsu that only an Uchiha could cast. She lay sprawled out on her bed clothes fully intact in the same position she was in twenty minutes ago. Without hesitating, she gets up and closes the window her room.

_I'll just have to be hot for a night_…she thought while locking her window and returning to bed.

.

.

.

.

**_God I hate him_……..**she deliberated before drifting off into a _**true**_ slumber.


End file.
